


A Very Special Christmas Mission

by Toyu



Category: KURAU Phantom Memory (Anime), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: A Christmas mission becomes a bit more special when the previously unseen client appears during the mission...





	A Very Special Christmas Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurImperial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/gifts).



The letter that was left on the front porch of Aunt and Uncle’s house was addressed to both Kurau and Christmas in curved handwriting.

_Dear Special Agent Kurau and Christmas,_

_I have a simple yet important mission for you two. In the bag located next to this envelope, you will find the supplies for you to complete this mission, which will occur on Christmas eve. The targets are located in the houses marked on the map inside this envelope. Similar bags have been placed on the rooftops and hidden nearby the marked locations, which need to be placed secretly within the nearest marked house during the mission. Good luck spreading Christmas cheer you two!_

_\- T._

Kurau sighs as she re-reads the letter with a unimpressed frown, her eyes flickering from the bottom signature to the Santa Claus suit lying out on the bed of the Pair’s shared bed that was somehow her general size. Another laugh from Christmas places a warm smile on Kurau’s face as she watches her Pair and technically younger sister twirl around in the middle of the room with an elf suit and hat clutched to her chest.

“I get to help Kurau on our special mission!” the girl exclaims with a happy blush as her sparkling eyes temporarily squeeze shut from excitement. They are open again when she stops her spinning, facing Kurau with a smile brighter than any star, the sheer warmth and joy easily felt across the Pair’s connection. Not for the first time that night, or in the many nights and days to come, Kurau wrestles with the joy of making Christmas happy, and the peace of mind that came with her being safe, away from the danger that often-accompanied missions. Just like all the times before, the former wins out as Kurau speaks with a soft but worried smile that matched her troubled eyes.

“That doesn’t mean that the danger will be any less, Christmas.” Kurau warns, to which the younger of the Pair solemnly nods her head with a “I know, Kurau, but you’ll be there to watch my back as I watch yours.”

Kurau’s smile becomes more gentle and warm as she walks forward and envelops her arms around Christmas, softly replying while stroking the other’s hair. “Yes I will, always.”

* * *

 

     Before either could blink, it seemed as if the appointed night was there, freshly fallen snow covering the cobblestone and cement roads and tiled roofs of the nearby Swedish town. The pair dressed up in the provided clothing, with Karau carrying the bags mentioned in the letter from the ground to the roof and down the chimney when possible. Most of the time though, she walked through the walls or windows to place them in front of fireplaces, on dinning room tables, or underneath what space remained under the festively-decorated trees inside each house. Its when the pair of Christmas-do gooders are three houses away from being done when Kurau senses it, and with a knowing gasp looks up into the full moon.

 A tall human silhouette stands on the rooftop, segments of the hair that was draped over its small shoulders turning from shadowed black into a dark brown in the shifting moonlight. It moves down from the roof, a small splatter of snow falling onto the ground below as the figure reappears underneath a lite lamppost on the almost deserted street directly in front of Kurau and Christmas. The woman in a purely black full body suit meant for stealth, most likely T from the letter, smiles softly at Kurau as the white-furred creature standing on T’s shoulders tilts its head towards the gift-giving pair, its beady crimson eyes blinking mysteriously as Kurau notices it. T whispers something in one of the creature’s long white ears that had a dark red mountain design towards the tips before narrowing her dark brown eyes which flicker towards the weapon in her hand. Kurau raises her arm to shield Christmas as with a joyful sparkle in T’s eyes, the other person lowers the weapon with ease that spoke of being familiar with the simple silver-bladed glaive.

 Kurau could sense it in the woman, a energy that was similar to Rynax but was clearly not Rynax. The only way she knew it was different was that the energy had a colder feel to it, like how Rynax was naturally gold and yellow warm, the other’s energy was a softer, cooler warmth that was closer to neon blue in color. With the only sound being the woosh of air with the weapon’s passing, T swings her glaive upward, the ball of crackling neon blue light that formed on the tip during the swing leaping upwards at the swings apex, before soaring and vanishing into the clouds above. When Kurau and Chrismas return their gazes from the clouds to the street below, the mysterious girl and cat-rabbit-rat thing are gone from view and the pair’s senses.

Wearier than before, Christmas drags Kurau down the street towards the other three houses and their own which was in the same direction just as the first faintly glowing snowflakes fell from the sky. It was a simple mater of Kurau taking one look at Christmas’s pleading stare before caving in, placing the gifts from the hidden bags just inside the inner hallway of one house, in front of the fireplace in the second, and at the foot of the couch in which a pair of children lay sleeping against one another in the third and final house. With nothing bad or strange other than the still glowing snowflakes following the dressed-up gift giving pair, the two Rynax Sapians begin the tread home, a gift of two mugs of hot chocolate and a letter signed with a simple ‘ _Merry Christmas_ – _from T. and KC!_ ’ waiting on the front porch next to the doorway. It was a rare, strange yet peacefully normal night from that moment on.


End file.
